


Partners In Crime

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan and Bill spend some time together in the Mindscape. Set during the portal-fixing years.





	Partners In Crime

The most important thing to remember about Bill is that he’s full of shit.

Stan had known it the first time Bill had ever appeared to him, when Stan had been digging around Ford’s house, hoping to find clues about the whereabouts of the journals. Bill had laughed at Stan, Stan had swung his spade at Bill; that had lasted for hours before Stan had finally believed that he really was in a dream, and agreed to listen to Bill. Bill had been all slick charm and words, but he had also got to the point: he needed to get Ford out of the portal too and he was willing to help Stan to make that happen. He had offered his hand in partnership.

Bill has offered his hand several times by now, and while Stan has accepted many other things from him, he keeps rejecting the hand; tonight’s offer is no exception. Bill, to his credit, accepts the rejection with- well, not as much with grace as with cheer.

“One day I’m gonna have you though,” he tells Stan. They are in the Mindscape, sitting in Stan’s (Ford’s) living room and watching one of The Duchess movies. Bill is leaning on his elbows against Stan’s thigh, tapping his fingers against it. “You’re not a dumbo, you know. You’ll see the light eventually!”

“Right,” Stan replies, although he can’t lie; part of him is pleased to hear those words. He knows Bill doesn’t think highly of humanity, nor even of Stan, so the fact Bill wants him anyway is intensely flattering. “How about we get Ford back first?”

“What an excellent idea, let’s start working on it right now!” Bill gives Stan’s thigh a playful slap and climbs on top of it, shoving at his shoulder to get his attention. “Or how about you work on me, huh? Gimme some sugar.”

Well, it’s not like Stan’s going to get anything out of the imaginary movie the Mindscape is trying to play for him. “Okay,” he says.

Stan spreads his arms and Bill floats up to him, wrapping his arms around Stan’s neck as his eye flips into a mouth. Stan still isn’t quite used to kissing that mouth, but he’s slowly getting into it; Bill kisses him like he wants to eat him and Stan can’t help but respond to that. He lets Bill push his fingers into his hair, grow larger against him.

“Let’s change the scenery,” Bill says when he pulls away from Stan, snapping his fingers.

The cozy living room turns into something that looks like a disco ball turned inside out, with Bill’s glow reflecting off the walls. It starts hurting Stan’s eyes pretty fast, so he closes them; he tenses when he feels something silken press over his eyes, but when he opens them and sees that they’re covered with something black and sleek, he realizes that it’s Bill’s bow tie. He’s always wondered if Bill can take that thing off.

“Lie down,” Bill says, and Stan does; indeed, it’s no longer the couch beneath him, but a bed. He lets himself sink against the soft sheets as Bill’s hands start roaming over his body, making his clothes disappear upon touching them. Remembering that his own hands are still free, Stan reaches out and grabs Bill from his sides, tracing his edges with his fingers. When Bill hums with approval, Stan lets his hands move down to Bill’s corners, rubbing at the pointed ends with his fingertips.

“Niiiiiice.” Bill’s knees settle on Stan’s thighs as Bill makes Stan’s boxers disappear, taking a hold of his cock. Sometimes Bill makes that disappear too, just to fuck with him, but fortunately this is not one of those times. “You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.”

“Okay.” Stan rubs Bill harder, hiding a smirk when he hears Bill moan.

After that it’s his turn to moan when Bill starts to stroke him, his hands velvety soft as they move up and down along Stan’s length. He keeps caressing Bill’s sides, feeling as Bill warms up beneath his touch; the next time his hands return to Bill’s corners, he lets them go around them and slide underneath Bill. Bill’s grip on his cock tightens when Stan’s fingers come upon a soft, wet crevice between his legs, dipping in. Stan bites his lip when he feels something wet and firm press against the head of his cock, knowing it to be a tongue.

Stan starts dragging his fingers in and out of Bill while Bill licks his cock, wrapping his impossibly long tongue around the head and stroking the slit with its tip. Stan fucks Bill gently, feeling his inner flesh with his fingertips, searching for spots that make Bill squirm on top of him, managing to find some too. Bill moans, resting his mouth against Stan’s cock, breathing heavily.

“You’ll be mine,” Bill says, his words perfectly clear even though Stan expects him to sound muffled, “one way or another, Stan, you’ll be-”

Bill clenches around his fingers, so hard that it hurts, but Bill’s hands are stroking Stan’s shaft in a fast rhythm and his tongue is still entwined around the head of Stan’s cock, writhing against the sensitive flesh, so it’s not hard for Stan to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure. As Bill grinds against his knuckles, Stan comes too, crying out softly as Bill’s tongue presses tight around his cock, not letting one drop of Stan’s semen spill out.

The tongue loosens its hold and withdraws, after which Bill floats off from Stan. He doesn’t take his bow tie back, which is weird; when Stan sits up on the bed, it simply slides off his face, like it was never properly fastened on him at all.

“I’ll take that,” Bill says, extending his hand; the bow tie floats to him, tying itself again as it settles against Bill’s front. “That’ll be all.”

The couch, the inside-out disco ball, they all turn into nothing; Stan screams as he falls into a void.

*

Stan wakes up.

He is back on his own couch, where he fell asleep in the first place; the television is still on, showing nothing since the movie ended a long time ago. Stan looks down at himself, grimacing when he sees a wet spot in his boxers; time to change them again. Bill may not be able to get Stan to shake his hand but he’s sure able to get him come into his boxers every single time.

But as he gets up to turn off the television and leave for his bedroom, he can’t help but wonder if Bill is going to succeed at the former thing one day, too.


End file.
